narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
News Clipping: Mouse Trap's Avenging
Note: The following is a news clipping from an event that took place at Konohagakure. The article was written three years ago. Since then, it has been never spoken of. It is now considered a Konoha Archive. Prologue - History of The Oyasumi A very long time ago, about twelve years ago, an organization, even more greater than Akatsuki was at shot. It was a Spy Oragnization known as The Oyasumi, meaning "good night". Its plan was to put the lives of famous ninja and villages to an end. After the Third Great Shinobi War, it rose to be the most powerful group in history. The identity of it has never been revealed. The leader's face had never been shown but was codenamed Ichi or One. One was so powerful, he/she was able to gather a group of spies from all villages from the Great Shinobi Villages, to the Minor Shinobi Villages and also the Non-Shinobi Villages. One non-shinobi was known as Codename: Mouse Trap. He was the best known cryptologist and spy in The Oyasumi. He had killed several people. A sad time had aproached to The Oyasumi, their identities were revealed and had no choice but to give up The Oyasumi and all would turn to homeless spies. But later, each spy was walking on paths and suddenly saw crumpled paper. The area where they were walking never had litter, so they checked it out. It was awkward and this is what it said: → Egalliv Dengissa → X Evil: Ajnin >< Backed Up The spies instantly knew it was a secret note from One. "What could it mean. This is written in code,". Mouse Trap said "well, 'backed up' means that all words in the note are spelt backwards so... wait... thats it!" → Village Assigned → X evil: Ninja >< "So it means we are assigned to villages for evil ninja?" Mouse Trap said "I guess...but evil, I get a feeling that is not what he meant, remember all words are backwards so possibly this one too." → Village Assigned → X Live: Ninja >< "x live?", "X, hmm, X can mean discard or cancel so cancel live I think—" Mouse Trap was talking...then, "THAT'S IT! KILL NINJA!" someone had inturrupted. We are assigned to villages to kill ninja but the '><'!!?". Mouse Trap says "an emoticon, that could mean angry, angry ninja? Like monsters? Wait, monsters...jincuuriki!" Kill jinchuuriki, that's it! We each go to a different village to kill a jinchuuriki! I will go to the sand village for the Shukaku!" Plot Part I - Mission Assigned: Gaara In Trouble! "Awww! Come on! Isn't there a better mission than that!" Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Number One Knucklehead Ninja' was a Genin from Konoha. His dream was to become Hokage. He turned out to be a failure but never gives up. "Fine then, this is an S-Rank mission, our village has been asked from the Hidden Sand Village to strengthen the defence of the village," said Tsunade. "Why? Is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked. "Yes, ten years ago, Kakashi Namikaze was observing The Oyasumi, a group like the Akatsuki and when they made their next move." Tsunade began. "Yup, thats me!" Kakashi Namikaze said from no where. "Right in this exact time, a spy, named 'Codename: Mouse Trap' was asked to kill the host of the Shukaku, Gaara in the Hidden Sand Village. It is up to us, as their new allies to protect them, also, you are going with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari." Kakashi Namikaze says, "alright, let's go!". Plot Part II - Kakashi Namikaze's Plan! Smart or Nothing? Meanwhile, Kakashi Namikaze thinks about what Mouse Trap is up to again: This isn't going to be easy...Hmmm...What do we know, Leaf is an ally of Sand so he might be attacking the friends to lure the main guy, in Sand! That's it! But we haven't a clue where he can start or if he already started. Mouse Trap doen't reveal his village possibly because he is from Sand and wants to take revenge. So the first thing we should do is find information on the Shukaku while remaining in this village. Meanwhile, Naruto is impatient and reasonlessly says "Let's go!" "Naruto, we are staying here for the time being...don't get Sakura or the others...we are alone for now. If we, or when we need them is not a big question now..." Kakashi spoke. Then, "We already overheard your talking and I think Kakashi has a point, we sould protect the ally of the enemy first. " Shikamaru had planed ahead. Naruto, giving up-like says, "Awww! Fine." Temari who is suspected to have something with Shikamaru says "Me and Shikamaru will investigate the eastern end while the rest of you investigate the west end." Shikamaru, annoyed thinks "Just when I think the girls are gone..." view of an explosive tag that was hidden in the tree's bark]]Later, that day, Kakashi Namikaze takes Sakura and Naruto on the mission giving instructions, but really they are the basics of what a Spy-nin (mettei ninja) does. Kakashi Namikaze tells, "Here's the plan you two...Gaara is still in the Hidden Sand Village and is safe there for now...because the ally always protects its friend, Mouse Trap is planning or should I say, has planned his attack in this village first. If his traps are good, we know he is familiar with the village and possibly from here. But we need information on the Shukaku while remaing here and should be aware that we don't get into huge accidents like a single device activating 1000 paper bombs. To be safe, do not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It can create chakra signals. And do not make sound. Keep close eye on landscape, if it is deformed, there is something strange there, take that broken twig there for example, someone was here not long ago and the way it seems of the direction of the broken twig, he went the same direction we are going right now and so we are in for trouble." Sakura is fascinated and exclaims, "Wow! I didn't know that a careless broken twig can mean trouble ahead." "Well, when it comes to survival, use information you have. Look at the sun. By looking at the direction it is now and the time that has passed, you can make a compass. And don't be fooled by a Tranformation Jutsu either. Look at this! Bark is peeled of a tree and and feels like paper even though it is appearing as bark. This is our second and biggest clue that Mouse Trap is near. Kagegan! And looks like this bomb isn't connected by paper but invisible chakra string. In a case like this a dog to sniff out this chakra would be helpful but would seem too obvious and may be a trap. A ninja always thinks two steps ahead. Naruto, cut down this tree. He may possibly be using the tree to hide his contact." Naruto excitedly says "Okay! Rasengan!" Kakashi Namikaze then orders, "Sakura! Now absorb all the chakra so nearby people don't find presense." Sakura readily says "Alright! Mystical Palm!" Plot Part III - Mouse Trap's Preemptive Strike Naruto, lazily reads manga and right in front of him, reads a, what he thinks, an advertisement. This is what it says. Get annoyed by the sandy clutter? Get the Spirit of Sand and your Friend is Gone! Works best when the attack is at Quarter to Fifteen Hours! Tree Leaves Crushed Number one! "Naruto, what's that in your hand, Naruto, you are a genious, this is a fake flyer he left to give warnings to the village. This is called a Strike Up Code, here is how it works..." Kakashi then used his pencil to do the folowing: Get annoyed by the sand clutter? Get the Spirit of Sand and your Friend is Gone! Works best when the Attack at Quarter to Fiftenn hours! Tree Leav es Crushed Number One! "Get the Spirit of Sand at Quarter to Fifteen Hours! Leav crushed number one!" "Get the Shukaku at 2:45pm. Leaf Village crushed first." "Get it now? You take out the off-topic points and leave the topic-related words and combine the leftover words to read a message. Even an innocent ad can be hidden in code. This code is telling that Mouse Trap will ambush this village before 2:45pm, the time, he will go to the Sand Village. We must report to Baki right away. Wait! He might be using this to lure us back to the mansion so he can capture us. We need to be cautious. I have an idea..."Void Style: Space Teleport Jutsu!" Kakashi Namikaze, in a flash of light, teleported to the Hokage Mansion. He left a note saying: Naruto, Sakura, go on and investigate. I will report to the Hokage. Plot Part IV - Secret Notes as Ads, Paper Bombs as Bark, What Else and Now You?! Kakashi Namikaze was gone. For awhile. The clock was close to stricking 2:30. It was very possible that Mouse Trap would show up and start an ambush. When would he start? Has he already started? Where did he start? When will Kakashi Namikaze be back? The questions clouded the unenthusiastic minds of Naruto and Sakura. Not much word to say. The fog thickend? Whas this a Hidden Mist Jutsu or was it just natural? Why? Why just the two of them? Of course! They were ninjas. They would put their lives on the line for the sake of their comrades. Gaara was from the Sand Village. But even he was still a comrade of Naruto. Naruto and Sakura were alone now. What else? It was obvious Mouse Trap would now pop up and use them as bait for Gaara. They kept waiting too tensely that they ignored the sudden change of fog visiblity. The gentutsu was gone. Or was it? Then, a sheet of paper had somehow teleported from somewhere? What was it? Naruto carefully observed it... FROM: WORCERACS SEVAW_DNA_DNIW EN EVOM The two obeserved it? What did it mean? "Could it be a strike up code?" Sakura asked. "Look! The words look backwords so it is probably FROM: SCARECROW WIND_AND_WAVES and Wind-and Waves is one word." Naruto thought. "Who is Scarecrow Windandwaves?" Then it popped to her mind. "Maybe it is translated! What is scarecrow?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi! Scarecrow is Kakashi and Windandwaves is Namikaze! That's it! It is from Namikaze-sensei! Let's read it! ... EN EVOM could be MOVE NE." Sakura was interested. "So it could mean move north-east?" Sakura and Naruto moved that direction not knowing it was actually written by Mouse Trap to lure them into a trap. ... ... "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmha..." a sound came, "Looks like the Shukaku will be like stealing candy from a baby. hmhmhmhmhmhmha". "Whowhowho's there?!" Sakura asked. "Time to defeat you all!!" It was Mouse Trap who finally showed his face. It was time for action. "Alright! You are not taking Gaara! Never! You are ending now and right here! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Clones merged. Naruto without thinking what a Spy-nin can do, came up and charged at him. "Pf..too slow!" Suddenly, Mouse Trap disappearded. Where was he now? It was obvious. He was after Kakashi Namikaze. Then, they ran back to the hokage. Plot Part V - The Battle Has Just Begun; All for One, One for All. Mouse Trap had always seemed closer every time and now it finally happened. Mouse Trap had finally shown his face. But now he was gone and Naruto and Sakura were too late when they reached the Hokage mansion. Kakashi Namikaze and Mouse Trap were alreay gone. But as it turns out Kakashi Namikaze and Mouse Trap were fighting right that very second. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Water Style Terrain!" Kakashi had summoned water of great amount. "Hey Namikaze, your jutsus haven't changed. So you will control that water to shape to attack? Simple as how Shukaku controls his sand!". That wasn't what Kakashi had in mind however, "Water Style: Icicle Weapon Poison Jutsu!". Kakashi Namikaze released a great amount of water shurikens injected by poison. But Mouse Trap disappeared to avoid the attack. He was about to prepare for an attack but was stopped by Naruto and Sakura just in time. Mouse Trap was stunned. , "Huh, oh...its the knucklehead again. Great. Like I care." Naruto ignored and promised that he would kill him. Naruto again used a Shadow Clone Jutsu, yet it was no good. Sakura tried to punch. Mouse Trap disappeared in thin air. How could they possibly defeat him. They also didn't have enough time. It was 2:43pm. Suddenly something pooped into Naruto's head. He has never attacked. All he did is disappear. So he can't attack and if he can't attack, the Shukaku would be safe. Genjutsu was perfect to strike him now. Only what jutsu? What was perfect. Then he remembered the note. 'Get annoyed by the sandy clutter? Get the Spirit of Sand and your Friend is Gone! Works best when the attack is at Quarter to Fifteen Hours! Tree Leaves Crushed Number one!'. The "sandy clutter". He gets annoyed by sandy clutter. This note wasn't from Mouse Trap, it was from the leader of Oyasumi. The note was actually not a fake ad but a real ad. The leader was telling Mouse Trap that getting the Shukaku would prevent his death from occurring in...2:45! Naruto knew it. Now he was not worried about the time running out and just in time. The clock struck 14:45. It was over. Kakashi Namikaze was tired of expelling advanced jutsu and thought "We're too late...". But Mouse Trap didn't die. He actually only collapsed. What happened? Epilogue - He's Caught; The True ID Mouse Trap was finally caught but alive. "It turns out that he had already made an attempt to get Gaara. Because of the bad turnout for him, he is now unable to attack and only defend. Because of his failure, he attempted to get the Nine Tailed Fox instead, Naruto. But as it turns out, the leader of The Oyasumi was none other than Old Man Genno, the person who tried to blow up the village, he called himself 'One' to hide his ID and before he died, he told Mouse Trap to finish the fake Leaf Village Blowup Game for him. So all of this is a game." Tsunade was finally done talking. How could Genno possibly be the leader, One? But at least Mouse Trap was only playing a game and was alive. But what was the true purpose of The Oyasumi? Was it to kill people? No. It turns out that this group helps others learn about the basics of a Spy-nin and become a smart ninja so villages would be more powerful. Once again, we come to a happy ending. Category:The OyasumiCategory: Fanon Story